It's You
by Middle Current
Summary: SasuNaru lemon-ness. Kinda old...Meh. Rated M for mansex and further mentions of mansex. AU, Yaoi, Fluff, PWP


Warning: Yaoi (GuyXGuy) Lemon & Fluff. Don't like, Don't : SasuNaru (Sasuke=seme, Naruto=uke)*****************************************************************

Sasuke laid a kiss on the nape of Naruto's tan neck and silently moved down to his collarbone, where he nipped gently at the warm and supple flesh. His blond let out a low groan and stared up at him as he withdrew from the now reddened skin of the kitsune. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's messy appearance. His hair was strewn about the pillow beneath his head, his eyes were half closed, his mouth was hanging open in a soft pant, his cheeks were flushed in a vibrant shade of pink, and his bright orange jacket was unzipped and opened halfway while his shirt was pulled all the way up to reveal just a tease of his toned chest as it rose and fell while his breath began to quicken.

"So cute..." Sasuke murmured quietly as he looked down at the sunshine haired man beneath him. Naruto gave him a disapproving scowl, but it soon disappeared as his mouth opened wide in a strained moan when the raven wrapped his mouth around an already hardened nipple and softly bit down on it. Naruto wove his shaky fingers into a large array of soft black locks as Sasuke licked from his chest to the seal on his stomach. The Uchiha traced the pattern of it with his sinful tongue and ran his pale hands down Naruto's stomach, then moved them to Naruto's pants and tore his boxers down along with them, revealing the moaning blond's erect unit that pointed directly upward in erotic need. His eyes stared down at his gorgeous blond, devouring the lustful sight with them. Sasuke licked his lips and lowered his mouth down on it with full force and good intentions, listening in pure bliss as Naruto practically screamed his name.

"Sasuke!" His back created a beautiful arch and his hips bucked up into the warm cavern that was Sasuke's mouth, his hands pushed Sasuke's mouth further down until the brunette thought he would choke. Sasuke moaned into his lover's hard cock and the vibrations sent magnificent warm shivers down Naruto's spine. He tossed his head about and moaned with pleasure as his horny brunette gently moved a nimble finger between tan thighs. It wriggled around slightly, in search of the kitsune's Instant Pleasure Button, as he called it. Suddenly, Naruto bucked hard into Sasuke's mouth, screaming a long, beautiful scream. "SAAASUKEEE!" Sasuke smirked into his unit and slipped another finger in, massaging the bundle of nerves oh-so-carefully. He scissored his puckered entrance, preparing it for something much larger. "A-Almost...Sasu-Anh...!" Naruto cried as he came violently down Sasuke's throat, his eyes rolled back in his head, his face flushed crimson, and he panted lowly. His lover swallowed it down almost eagerly, and he pulled away from the Kyuubi Holder's now flaccid member. He leaned up and kissed the blond passionately, slipping his tongue in and beginning to explore the hot, wet area as he lowered his hand, stroking, to coerce Naruto's member back into hardness. He tugged his own pants and underwear down, unveiling his own erection, dripping and swollen with need. He positioned it at Naruto's entrance and slowly thrusted deep in him, looking down and awaiting a signal of approval from his uke. Naruto nodded bruskly and wiggled his hips, getting used to the feeling of having Sasuke inside him. The midnight haired man let out a loud sigh of relief and pulled out until only the tip of his rock hard cock was hidden in the tight, warm area, then pushed in as deep as Naruto would allow. The two groaned simultaneously, Sasuke leaned down and buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, kissing it lightly and placing his hands on the bedpost to steady himself before thrusting in again. "Naruto, y-you're so...t-tight..." he said, rocking the bed back and forth with each and every rough movement he made. His blond looped his arms around the pale neck of the Uchiha, entwining his legs around Sasuke's hips and locking his ankles together so that they were pressed against eachother, they could practically feel the other's heart beating in time with their own. Sasuke kept one hand on the bed post and used the other to stroke Naruto's unit in time with the rhythm of his movements, their sex was almost like poetry, they were so in tune with eachother. Naruto rolled his hips and pushed his lush ass into Sasuke's cock, mewling at the extraordinary pressure it created. "A little...m-mooree..." Sasuke panted, and with a final thrust, his head tilted back, his eyes shut tight, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and white stars flashed before his closed eyes. Naruto felt the sudden blast of wet heat with in him, and it didn't take him long to climax as well with the shout of his bastard's name. Sasuke pulled out and watched with a grin as his load spilled out of Naruto, he really had "filled him to the brim." He planted himself next to his lover and pulled him to his chest affectionately, planting a sweet kiss on a whiskered cheek and muttering a quick "I love you," before drifting off to sleep with his dobe in his arms. Naruto scooted in closer and and laid his head to rest on the pale chest before him, whispering a "Love you, too, Teme," before following his lover to dreamland.


End file.
